Cross-World: an Epic xover fantasy
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: {Original Novel Story} Millenniums after a galactic war, a young priestess meets a weird boy on her journey to check for the seal that protects the world from a fierce race. From the originals and most famous crossovers from fan fiction dot net comes an epic new story with a new take in "journey to the west" with original plot and world. (DB/SM/R1-2/GW)
1. PART ONE

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

X-World- Epic crossover fantasy

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Action/Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

Main Storyline cast cathegories taken: DragonBall/SailorMoon tab, Gundam Wing/SailorMoon tab and Ranma 1/2/SailorMoon tab.

 **Story Made as a gift to the oldest crossover joints used since .**

PART ONE

Hr

 _Long ago, when the universe was in its prime and life was finding a way; existed six goddesses of creation that governed destiny; three goddesses of time and three goddesses of space. These goddesses came together and created the universe and all it's living beings… how ever, to test time, one of these races rebel and decided to go on a universal campaign of conquering the universe. This race's name was: The Saiyans…_

 _The Saiyans were feared in all parts of the galaxy because of their power and rudeness, but light of hope raised; the goddesses created champions that rose against them and fought in a massive galactic war._

 _The Saiyans were defeated, and sealed, thanks to an artifact created by the goddesses in the form of seven spheres called dragon balls; and these dragon balls were guarded by the eternal dragon, who grants a wish to the worth and the pure hearted._

 _After the war, three nations that govern over Terra, the primal planet, raised in order to safe guard these dragon balls which power seals the Saiyan race._

 _The first one was the Jurai Empire; an alien nation that governs over most of the galaxy and wants to take control over Terra._

 _The seconds is the Lunar Queendom. A nation that governs over the Milky Way composed over females as the monarch power and ruled by the Moon Queen._

 _And the third is the Federal Republic of Terra, the native nation of prime planet and a neutral nation wanting not to get involved in struggles and safe guards the tower where the mystical spheres lies dormant._

 _How ever, millennia after the galactic war, internal strife rose and Jurai and Lunar went into war to decide who takes over the Terran nation._

 _Every now and then, the Lunar Queendom sends a representative of the planets to check into the temple making sure the seal of the dragon balls was not weakened and restore it if so._

 _And this… is how our story begins…_

Hr

2000 AC; two thousand years after chaos.

Scene opens on the highest mountains of the Terran nation; a man dressed in full fur hikes up the dangerous mountain with hopes to reach his destination. At the far top, at the long distance, a temple could be seen standing over a deep hill as it observes the land bellow.

Several times later, the man reached the temple and stood watching as giant doors begin to open with the hum of the monks inside. The inside of the temple looked more like a monastery, monks of martial and spiritual arts walked among, focusing on their task and growing discipline.

-"You arrived." The man turned as the voice of the high priest was heard, walking close to it.

-"I came as soon as I was informed." The man spoke. The priest nodded and showed a bundle he had in arms to the man; opening the bundle the man managed to see that laying inside, sleeping soundly, was a baby… but what was peculiar is that: this baby had a monkey tail.

-"We found him in a capsule… buried deep in the ice in suspended animation… just like the prophecy foretold." The priest spoke.

-"I feel bad to try and destroy such an innocent child that hasn't committed any crime." The man spoke, eyes filled with sadness.

-"It most be done. Or everything will be doomed…" the priest spoke, -"our goddess spoke. We have to obey."

The man looked at the baby, then he tried to take it in arms. –"Leave it to me… I will take care of this."

The priest nodded and handles the baby over. The man holds him in his arms and with a determination gaze, he turned and began his journey home. Such a shame… why did an innocent baby had to die over some prophecy that wasn't even sure to be accurate? Looking down, the man took another look at the baby and with determination he thought. -It is too early to judge whether you will bring hope… or calamity to this world… I shall take care of you… I will name you…

hr

12 years later:

-"Goku!" an old voice echoed around the village calling for a child. This child rose to his feet as he was resting in the docks fishing. The boy was no older than fourteen and was dressed on a blue gi that was too loose for his slender body. The boy smiled as he hears his name and turns toward the direction.

-"Coming grandpa Gohan!"

Happily, the boy skipped about in the direction to his home, saying hello and greeting to any other villager neighbor that he came across in a friendly matter. He was pretty popular as he was the grandson of the village's most brave warrior.

Son Gohan stood on his porch waiting for his grandson to arrive. They lived in this small village for the past twelve years; a village mostly composed of fisherman since it was a beach village. Behind the village how ever, lies a big forest. But those brave enough were the ones who went there given that bandits and monsters usually roam such places. One of those brave people was his grandson, Son Goku, which grew in the art of combat under his guidance and the guidance of the village chief (which also was his own master), Muten Roshi, the turtle hermit as most knows him.

-"I am here grandpa!" Goku said with a grin as he lands gracefully on the porch.

The old man let go of a chuckle as he watches his child bounce like a monkey. Speaking of which, to not bring suspicious about him self, Gohan had to amputate the tail that was once on the child's body… seeing such tail could bring calamity over the people if legends were right. -"Goku, be a good child and go hunt for our dinner."

-"Alright, grandpa! I'll be back in a jiffy." The boy turned about and headed to the direction of the forest. Half his way out he found himself face to face with the village chief, Muten Roshi.

-"Ah Goku, going out?" The old man asked, holding into his cane staff for support and a giant turtle shell on his back.

-"Yeah, I am going to hunt dinner for us." The boy answered giving the older man a bow.

-"Oh ho ho. Good boy." The master and village head spoke. –"I assume you haven't forgotten your combat skills? You've been slacking a bit lately."

-"Oh, I am still alright." The boy pulled a red staff from behind him, "I still have my power pole."

-"Good good. Well go along, I will not keep you." Muten Roshi spoke. –"Just be sure to come back safe alright? I know how reckless you can be."

Goku scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly, -"I'll be ok, promise."

The village chief nodded and without delay the boy darted out to the forest.

Hr

-"You sent for me, your highness?" A young woman dressed in priestess garments with a red bottom part stepped forward inside a giant hall. Her raven colored hair waved in her steps hold on together by a priestess hat. She stopped several ways down, looking up on what looked like a throne. In the throne lied a woman, young looking and silver-blond colored hair, her cerulean eyes showed happiness towards the person that arrived just now.

-"Yes, thank you for coming Priestess of Mars." The woman spoke, her voice sounding sweet yet a bit childish. -"The colonies are getting uncomfortable… the time is arriving and commotion had begun to stir."

-"Yes, it has been noticed, your highness." The priestess of mars spoke letting the queen know that she also agrees.

-"Priestess of Mars," the queen continued, -"I declare that you take your most trusted guard and head down to Terra, in order to check the seal and make sure everything is going as it should."

-"I will do as you wish my queen." The priestess of mars declared, -"I will gather all I need and quickly head down to Terra."

The queen smiled with a motherly smile on her lips as she looks down upon her subject while the later bows in respect. With no further a due, the priestess of mars turned about and began her journey out the throne room.

-"Rei…" The Priestes stops and turned in surprise as the queen called her with her given name, worry and concern on the queen's voice. –"Please… be safe old friend."

The priestess of mars smiled warmly at the queen, -"Don't worry. I'll be ok, Usagi." And with no other word, Priestess of Mars, AKA Rei Hino, left the queen with her guards.

Hr

In another land above prime planet, another castle lied floating above as it watches over the world below. From within that castle, in the Throne room sat a young man, messy black hair and a small ponytail.

Young Prince Tenchi Masaki Jurai was sent to prime planet, from native Jurai, to supervise the Terrans and their doing. He did not approve of their ideas of trying to control Terra; he always thought that a more pacifist approach would have been better. But his great-grand father did not see eye-to-eye to his believes. As he observes through the HUD monitor, he had always admired the way Terrans lived. Even if their main government is just a republic and not so many riches are about, they had managed to keep a balance in both power and common-ship.

-"Tenchi~" The young prince's thoughts were interrupted as two women walk in. One was floating in mid air and had an expression of pout and mischief; this woman suddenly disappeared and re-appeared hugging the young prince. –"The idiot Ayeka is bothering me."

-"Miss Ryoko!" The other woman spoke. –"It is your responsibility to take care of half the chores here. I will not allow you to laze around in my presence."

The young prince sighed; his two fiancées were arguing again over stupid stuff. It was not common in Terran or in Lunar reigns, but in Jurai it was common that polygamy exists. Especially the king and the ones in line for the throne were allowed to have more than one wife, mostly because of heirs… who understand aliens?

Both of them were quite the catch to be honest. One was an ex galactic pirate turned rogue after she faced off the prince. Ryoko Hakubi, the daughter of one of Jurai's brilliant minds, was once an outlaw. But after loosing a fight in her capture by the young prince Tenchi, she tuned down and fell in love with him. Now she follows him around like a lost puppy, most for the annoyance of the royal family. But, given to the connections with the House of Hakubi, her presence was tolerated.

The other was Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, in a way aunt to the young prince. And yes, it seems like also incest was allowed in their empire… but given their genetic modifications and structures, the reason that was allowed is because no consequences would bring to the spawn of such an union in the form of genetic deterioration like normal humans have.

-"But I don't want to work, it's boring!" The ex pirate complained.

-"Ryoko, it will not kill you lend a hand every now and then." Tenchi spoke calmly; honestly he had learned to have a lot of patience thanks to dealing with these two. On her side the ex pirate looked hurt. –"Tenchi, you traitor!"

-"Now come along Miss Ryoko," Ayeka grabbed her co-fiancée by her long ears and started to drag her away, much to the latter's grimace. -"Ow, ow, ow ow! Oii, let go! Let go!"

Young Prince Tenchi sighed as he watches his two fiancées stalk down the hall out the throne room. How ever, his gaze switched elsewhere as a man with shoulder-length black hair, wearing an opera mask and dressed in traditional juraian garments made his presence know.

-"It is time… the Lunar Queendom is making a movie." The man spoke, deep tone in his voice in a monotonous way.

-"I see… so they will go to check on the seal…" Tenchi's eyes looked back at the floating screen, deep in thought. –"Inform me of anything that happens, Chancellor."

-"As you wish, your highness." Then the man disappeared in the shadows.

Hr

-"Power Pole, EXTEND!" Goku cried as his magical pole stretched, with a hard swing, the pole hit hard into the wild monster he was fighting knocking it down. –"Well, this will make do." The boy spoke as he adds the monster to his pile of hunted loots.

-"Hnm?" Goku looked to his left as in the long distance a pillar of light descended down the hill. He tilted his head wondering what could that be.

Hr

Pillar of like crashed down from the direction of the moon and dissipated leaving instead two people in place. One was the Martian Priestess and the other was a boy slightly older than her, his cerulean eyes scans for danger around the surroundings they descended; and the wind flows, waving his brown messy hair as silence surround them.

-"Odd… I think we arrived in the wrong place." Martian Priestess spoke with concern in her voice as she also scans her surroundings. –"I do not think operator made a mistake."

-"It could had been the barrier…" Her companion spoke in a deep monotonous tone.

-"This forest seems dense…" She finished.

The boy's senses went off and he turned sharply to a general direction aiming two hand pistols hold in a hand each.

-"Heero?" Martial Priestess, also known as Rei, spoke after the boy's sudden movement.

She did not had to wait though; several shadows came out of the woods, the boy known as Heero gritted his teeth as the shadows came into the light showing a group of Orcs.

-"Your holiness, stand back." Heero declared. The Martian Priestess nodded and took guard behind Heero with her staff in hand.

Heero readied himself as the orcs threw a battle cry and charged at them. Not wasting time, the boy began to shoot at high speed and swift movements his guns hitting his targets dead center. Rei began to chant with her staff as her boy guard shoots around with his guns.

The Martial Priestess finishes her chant and raised her staff as she yells, -"FIRE SOUL!" And a fire bolt shoot from it, blasting every orc in its path with flames.

Many Orcs fell by her fires, accompanied with others that were shot to death. Heero clicked his tongue and went for it; he sprung forward and made a mad jump, as he was in the air a rifle materialized in his hand; aiming carefully, he locked on target and shot a beam of energy blasting several more.

-"There are too many!" Rei spoke, -"We have to retreat!"

As hero lands swiftly, he clicked his tongue again. Then out of nowhere a voice came about, -"KAME HAME HAAAAA!" And a blast of energy shows its presence blasting most of the Orcs into dust. Both moon people turned to the direction and saw a shadow, hidden by the contrast of the sunlight, charge at the monsters with something in hand, -"POWER POLE, EXTEND!" The thing that this new comer had in hand suddenly grew in size in both weight and height just before it was tossed to the remaining Orcs who began to panic; alas they couldn't run as the giant thing smashed into them. The shadow landed close to both of the moon people and they could see that it was a boy, a bit short almost to Rei's chest, with a weird hair do and blue training clothes.

-"Osu!" The boy spoke, -"I am Goku! Who are you? Don't you know that coming alone to the forest is dangerous?"

-"Speak for your self…" Rei retorted in a whisper and walked close. Heero glared at the boy and kept a wary eye to him.

-"I am the Martian Priestess," Rei spoke announcing her self. –"Representative of Neo Queen Serenity from the Lunar Queendom, on a mission to check on the seal. It seems we landed in the wrong place. Boy, can you tell me where Inferia is?"

-"Inferia?" Goku blinked. –"Uhm… that's like two days to the north."

-"TWO DAYS!?" Rei cried in shock as she pulls on to the veils of her hat. Then she felt as her knees gave up landing on her butt, still in shock.

-"Uhm… seems you guys are lost." Goku spoke unsure. -"My village is close by… Maybe I can take you there and talk to the village chief."

-"I guess… we have no other option…" Rei lamented. –"Boy, Take us to this village of yours! My mission is of most urgency!" She said as she quickly stood and began to walk.

Goku blinked, -"Yeah, sure." Then he sees the other boy walk buy and extended his hand, -"Hi~ I'm Goku, what's your name?" Heero glared down at he boy shorter than him self and said nothing. His eyes switched back to Rei and resumed his follow. Goku blinked founding confusing the other's action. No matter, he shrugged and went ahead to guide them to his village.

Hr

Goku sat in the verandas of his house's porch glancing towards the direction of Muten Roshi's home. He had never seen people like them in his entire life so curiosity was killing him. Alas, the reunion with them and the chief was of most privacy so he couldn't be there.

-"What are you thinking, Goku?" The boy snapped as he hears a young girl voice speak to him from his left. Turning around, a girl more or less his age stood there holding against the verandas, he curious dark eyes not leaving his and her jet black hair cascading pass her waist. Her training Gi seems to be a bit worn out of many practice and training.

-"Hey there Chichi!" The girl in question was named Chichi; she is the daughter of one of his grandfather's best friends so both grew up together, a childhood friend. –"Just thinking on those strange people."

-"Father said they come from the moon."

-"The moon?" Goku asked in mild curiosity.

-"Yes, it seems they come to check into the seal that is located inside the tower of Inferia." –The girl responded as she turns around and lays her back against the fence.

-"A seal? You mean the one from the legend?" Goku asked impressed.

-"Yeah, that one." She sees Goku grin and she didn't like it. –"You are not thinking on following them, are you?"

-"What do you mean?" He feints ignorance.

-"I know you Goku!" She cried, pointing at him. –"Don't do anything stupid or reckless like you usually do!"

Goku jumped off the veranda, landing in his feet smoothly. He turns around as he sets his hands behind his head and walks towards his home, -"Yeah, I am not thinking anything. I am going to bed, see you tomorrow."

-"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Goku?! GOKU!"

Hr

Next day:

Morning shined brightly in the sky; and the day started it's usual routine. How ever for Goku, it was an exciting morning. Muten Roshi, the village chief and trainer, knocked on his home's door that morning as he came to ask for a favor. He spoke to Gohan as he explains the situation, Gohan nodding in the end. Goku, intrigued at what was going on, walked out and saw his old master with the two moon people standing at the porch.

-"I have a task for you, Goku." Roshi spoke. –"Since you know the forest better than any of us, I want you to join these two people and guide them until they reach Inferia."

-"WHAAAT?!" Everyone turned around to see Chichi agape. –"You can't be serious, master. How can you ask that idiot something so important?!"

Muten Roshi turns to Goku after that outburst, -"Goku, you are fourteen right now," Roshi spoke, -"So I think you should take a bit more responsibility, which is why I am giving you this task."

-"Wait… fourteen?" Rei asked in surprise. –"You mean this midget is my own age?!"

-"Hey!" Chichi retorted. –"Goku is not a midget! He is just… short!"

-"You are not helping him much, kid…" Rei spat as she folds her arms bellow her breasts.

-"Kid?!" Chichi gritted her teeth. –"I'll show you who's a kid!"

Heero quickly stepped between, pistol drawn as Chichi was a bout to charge; then Muten Roshi also steps in to put peace between. –"Hold it, there is no need to fight here. Please withdraw that gun of yours, young man."

Heero glared at the old master, then back at the girl. –"Hn." With a grunt he holstered his weapon back. Goku stood there blinking not knowing how to interpret the situation.

-"Goku!" Chichi yelled at him making the boy flinch.

-"Y-YES!"

-"You should say something to defend yourself, not stand there like an idiot!"

-"But I saw no reason to say anything, Chichi."

-"See master Roshi? I do not think he is up to this task! He is too easy-going!" Chichi pointed out as she addressed the old master while pointing a finger at the boy in question. –"Let another person do it!"

-"Ho ho ho, no need to worry much child." Roshi spoke as he strokes his beard making Chichi blush badly, -"He'll be fine."

-"Who's worried?!" Chichi cried.

-"Its ok, Chichi." Goku spoke. –"You know I always liked to go in an adventure. Besides it's just to Inferia. I'll be back."

-"Well, if you go then I'll go. You need someone to take care of you!"

-"That'll be impossible." Rei spoke, glaring at the girl. Sparks flew between them, -"Just having him is a liability I will not accept another bag."

-"Who're you calling a bag, you old hag?!" Chichi taunted; this made Rei take a step back in shock and then erupt with anger. She was about to kick the little girl's behind when she was hold by Heero, while Goku held back Chichi.

-"Ho ho ho, its good to be young." Roshi laughed with amusement.

Hr

Later that day:

Everyone was ready to depart. There was a cart and some horses to pull it, courtesy of Muten Roshi to help them with the travels. Everyone was at the outskirts of the village preparing to depart. Chichi arrived there with a lunch box for them, still not happy that Goku was leaving… Especially with that woman…

-"Here, be sure to be back safe ok?" Chichi said as she gives Goku the box.

-"I'll be back in a jiffy!" Goku ginned with a grin of innocence making Chichi flush a bit.

-"Idiot…"

-"Hey midget, hurry and get on we got not all day!" Rei spoke from above ignoring Chichi's rants and glares at her.

-"Coming!" Goku said happily as he hops into the cart.

With a whip-crack of the handler belts, the cart began its motion as the horses begin to pull.

Hr

Night seems to be coming as hours of traveling took its toll on the day. So far only a few encounters had happened during their journey on the main road across the forest. Heero was controlling the cart as the Martian Priestess prepares seals and other things in order to be prepared for anything. Goku had a grin on his face. It's its been a huge while since he went farther than the forest limit, most of the time he traveled with his grandpa, and he takes everything he sees like a sponge. Rei threw some glances to his direction, sometimes frowning in annoyance at the happy-go-lucky kid; it kind of reminds him of a certain bubbly queen, thing that she liked not one bit. –One Usagi is enough… -She thought with a frustrated sigh.

-"Night is coming near…" Heero spoke as he looks over the horizon. –"We should find shelter."

-"Hey kid," Rei Turned towards Goku, -"Know any inns or villages we could stay at?"

Goku for his part thought about it as he heard her request. Nodding to himself he replied, -"There should be a small village a few minutes down the road. Granpa and I stayed there on out ways to Inferia."

Nodding, Heero cracked the handlers once more to make the horse advance in its path. A little bit farther away on top of a tree, the group didn't realize that a pair of eyes watched them all the way without hesitation. A dark grin grew on the shadowed face and then suddenly vanished to follow up to a new target.

Hr

Rei opens the door and closed it behind her with a huge sigh as she feels the exhaustion of the day. Goku was right as thirty minutes after her request they managed to find a small farm village on the road, which had an Inn in it. It wasn't high-class but at least she can sleep in a bed. Although the Innkeeper was an asshole, she almost burned the disrespectful jackass as he tried to charge more than to an emissary such as her self.

A rustle snapped her off her reverie and her vision snapped at the bed. In there she saw Goku sitting in it with his usual annoying smile, -"What are you doing?"

-"Getting ready to sleep." The boy replied innocently.

Both looked at each other in silence and Rei had a twitch in her eyebrow; second later Goku was kicked out the room, -"This is NOT your room! Go sleep in your room with Heero you pervert!"

-"But I thought we all were going to sleep together? I mean; me and grandpa sleep in the same room."

-"Am I your grandpa? I am a lady! A Lady! We took two rooms for a reason! Now scram before I burn your ass!" Rei slammed the door on his face.

Goku blinked a couple of times; what was her deal? Seriously he'll never understand girls. What was so bad of all sleeping together? Surely he found strange that Heero wasn't there either and also he thought it was a waste of money getting two rooms. Well what ever, he stood and patted his back to dust himself off; and then with a sigh he followed the hall down to the other room.

Hr

Midnight, the Martian Priestess slept soundly as the moon shinned up in the sky. Meanwhile her chest rose and lowered with the rhythm of her breathing, a shadow appeared on her window. Slowly the window cracked open letting in a person who moved swiftly around the room.

This person began sneakily searching around the room for valuables. He saw this group of people hours before and thought that they were nobles, and with nobles came riches. Minutes passed and he person began to grow frustrated as he could no find any valuables around; only papers with something written on it.

-"What the hell is this…?" the person mumbled as he observed with curiosity said paper. He continues to shake the paper out of curiosity to see if something happens; and it did. The paper suddenly burst into flames making him yelp in surprise.

Rei's eyes shot open and she sat up in a hurry. Purple eyes locked into cyan ones; and then a scream rocked the place.

Rumble was heard outside the room and the door burst open; Heero snarled at the scene as Goku pops from his side. –"Priestess!"

The scene, if it wasn't for the tension floating, was one of a comedic act. As lights snapped on, Rei sat at her bed clenching the covers to herself and her back facing the wall. Farther out, on the other side, stood a boy with black hair tied in a pigtail, his eyes frozen like a deer caught on headlight.

-"Burglar!" Rei said in a panic, seriously? She could easily burn his ass off, but being a woman and the sudden surprise, panicked people tend to act stupid.

Heero for his part snarled at the invader as he takes out one of his gun and aims it. The thief boy yelps and waved his arms in panic seconds before the gun was fired. Heero's expression turned into a disbelief frown as the boy ACTUALLY managed to DODGE the bullet. Grunting, he kept firing the gun but it only showed how was and agile the thief boy was; just taking no more of it, the thief jumped off the window. Heero dashed to it and managed to catch a glimpse as the invader lands on his feet and sprints away. –"I'll get him!" Heero heard Goku happily said as he jumps also in pursuit. Heero clicked his tongue and dashed out the door to try to catch up.

Hr

Goku had managed to keep up to the thief, most to the latter's frustration, as both hops from roof to roof as the thief tries to loose the younger boy and escape through the forest. Goku could see that this guy was good, and made his blood move in excitement as they move at high speeds. The thief thought that outrunning the younger boy wasn't an option since he managed to keep up. The thief jumped in the air and turned sideways his left towards Goku and with an arm swing, the younger boy had to dodge as blades and ninja stars sailed at him. This made Goku get distracted for a second and the thief took it the chance and jumped down a hallway.

Goku followed up after he recovered as he managed to catch a last glance to the path the thief took. With a big jump, the young boy sailed through the air and landed swiftly down the dirt road as he began to search around. Goku pouted, as he didn't manage to see anything as he scanned and grew in frustration knowing that the guy managed to slip away. With a sigh, Goku turned around and suddenly crashed with someone, the 'eek' noise sounded too feminine.

Dark eyes met cyan colored ones with some blinks in between. He noticed that his face was slammed between two soft mountains of a chest.

-"Uhm… can you… get off me?" same feminine voice spoke again as Goku caught sight of a red haired young girl, which face was growing the same shade of her hair. –"Ah sorry." Goku jumped to his feet and began to bow in an apology.

-"I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Goku bowed once more.

-"Its alright…" The girl said as she stood and dusted her self off.

-"Say, did you managed to see a guy this tall, black hair tied in some kind of braid?"

-"Uhm…" The girl thought, -"Yes, I think he went that way."

-"Osh! Thanks a lot!" Goku thanked as he sprang into the direction pointed at. As he left, he didn't manage to catch how the girl narrowed her eyes and gave of a malicious smirk.

Hr

The doors to the Pub opened and from it emerged the redhead as she glided her way towards the bar tender.

-"Hot water please." She said and the bartender nodded.

Then as she waits, a heavy hand slammed besides her. –"Well, Well… If isn't Ranma… I hope you have my money boy, since I told you I didn't want to see your face around here until you get it."

For her part, the girl put on the most cutest and innocent face she could muster and set her hands with fist under her chin, -"Who is Ranma mister? I think you got me mixed with someone else~"

The giant man grabbed the girl from cuff of her cape and pulled her close to his face, -"Cut the crap shrimp… I know that it is you. Your disguise will not work on me."

-"Mister… you're scaring me." The girl said as tears begin to grow on her eyes.

-"Hot water." The bartender said as he sets a glass between them. The giant man took the glass and dumped it's contents on top of the girl making his one change and transform into the black haired thief boy from before. Said boy had a look of annoyance on his face.

-"Alright, you got me Duke." The boy, which name was Ranma, spoke. –"Now, will you please let me go, or should I smash your face like I did last time?"

The man snarled; -"You got lucky, kid… now do you have my money?!"

-"I told you that I would pay you so back!" The boy named Ranma, stroke the huge man with a jab on said man's eye. The huge man yelled in pain and let him go. Not wasting time, as the man's lackeys rose to the fight, the boy kicked the giant in the chin then rolled over the counter and began tossing glasses like throw weapons at the crew.

-"Hey! Who's going to pay for this?!" The bar owner yelled in anger.

-"Charge it to Duke's tab!" Ranma replied as he flees out.

Hr

Rei Hino, the Martian Priestess, sat fuming on her bed as fire danced in the palm of her hands. How could she show such weakness to them? She should have burned that burglar right were he stood for daring to enter her room. Fortunately nothing was stolen, mostly because they actually didn't carry anything that wasn't necessary. Rei then raised her head as Heero walks inside the room with his neutral expression.

-"Did you capture that bastard?" She asked with venom in her voice.

-"Hn…" her bodyguard replied with a frown. Rei sighed, not many could actually escape hero, and this thief most be a pro. The Martian Priestess stood as she sighed, then she suddenly jumped with a yell of surprise as Goku popped in the window and sat there, -"Yoh~!" But the boy didn't finish as he had to dodge a fire soul, -"Geeh!"

-"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!" Rei retorted, smoke of anger coming off her ears and blushing with it.

Goku was holding him self upside down from one arm in the window after dodging her attack, and sweating like crazy, -"What was that for?"

-"I should ask you the same thing, jackass."

Heero looked at Goku in an interrogation look, Goku looked back at him and tilted his head blinking in confusion. Heero closed his eyes in annoyance and growled, -"The thief?"

-"Oh? Oh! Nope, no luck. After I lost him at the alley, I couldn't pick up his tracks anymore."

-"Hn." Heero nodded, it was the same for him. It was like this thief vanished from existence.

-"That bastard, he better not come back or I'll be ready." Rei growled. She flicked her hair as she turned and head to bed, -"I am going to try to sleep again after I set some wards up. You two may leave."

-"I'll be outside…" Heero announced as he leaves the room.

Rei took some of her talisman papers and began enchanting them and setting them around the window, until her purple eyes met dark ones. The Martian Priestess blinked, then her eye twitched in annoyance, -"Goku…"

-"Yes?"

-"Leave…"

-"But I am curious at what you are doing!"

Seconds later a young boy was seen running away from the second story of the Inn, fleeing as a fire ball went off said window he came from.

Hr

Morning shine out in the sky announcing the beginning of a new day; Rei squirm her eyes as light hits them through the window. With a moan mumble, she stirs her self-up and stretched. Minutes layer she sat in her night gown and began to comb her hair singing happily in a new morning.

-"What are you doing?"

The Martial Priestess jumps in fright and gave a loud scream while singing her brush like a bat sending a spiked haired midget against the wall.

-"Ow! Why did you do that for?!"

Rei opened her eyes and managed to catch Goku nursing his cheek. With anger, she stomped over and grabbed him by the collar of his gi, -"May I ask why in Selene's name you startled me like that in the morning?! And why are you in my room?!"

-"Breakfast is ready." Goku grinned at the young woman –"Just wanted to tell you. Then I got curious as to what you were doing."

The Martian priestess gave a growl and let Goku go. She gave a hard and frustrated sigh, why did she bother? She couldn't win against this idiot's stupidity.

Hr

It was already noon and after gathering their preparations, Goku and co. once more set path to their destination. Traveling wasn't that much of a hassle. Sure there were some monsters popping up here and there but nothing that the trio couldn't handle. Hours passed and they were still in the middle of nowhere.

-"Help!"

The group suddenly stops as someone cried for help. They glanced forward down the road and saw a woman was waving at them. Heero narrowed his eyes, Rei got wary, but Goku was already dashing to the woman. –"That idiot!" Rei cried as Heero snapped the reigns to make the horses raise speed.

Goku landed from a jump before the woman, her head hidden under a hood, and asked her with worry –"What seems to be the problem?"

-"Bandits, they attacked my family, please stop them."

-"Sure will! Where?"

And with a general direction given, the boy dashed. -"Goku wait!" Rei cried to no gain. Left behind, the woman smirked evilly.

Hr

Goku landed on a clear in the forest with pole in hand. He followed the woman's direction but he could not see anything. He scanned his surrounding looking for something but his eyes didn't catch any sings of assault.

-"Goku!"

Said boy saw his companions arrive, Rei almost popping a vein –"You idiot! Can't you think at all?! What if this was a trap?!"

Goku blinked -"What trap?"

Someone else stepped into the scene, it was the woman from before and she had something in hand –"This trap."

She pressed a button on what she was holding and suddenly the area the trio was standing in burst in a depression by a gravity bomb magic spell. The cart they were using broke by the pressure and horses yelp in pain. Rei was cursing Goku as she was being squished while Heero tries to protect her. Goku gritted his teeth as he tries to stand up with all his might. Soon after, all around them from the forest came out bandits and ruffian looking people. The woman from before stepped forward taking off her hood showing the red haired girl Goku saw last night.

She chuckled as she see her work –"I actually can't believe you fell for that. Well you are quite stupid for what I saw, skilled but stupid and then I figured your friends would follow."

A large man steps forward with an evil grin in his features as he looked down on them –"Good job Ranma. Good Job."

Rei gritted her teeth and tried to look up as the dome of gravity force pushes down on her still –"What do you want?!"

The large bandit spoke –"Money girl. And you got plenty of it! So you all will be our prisoners for ransom."

While Rei curses at them, the girl took a bottle and pours some steaming liquid above her turning into what looked like a black haired boy. The trio's eyes opened wide recognizing who he was –"You!"

-"Yeah, me, yada yada, surprise~" The boy said arrogantly. –"Ok, Duke; I did my part so we are even. You get your money, I get your ugly mug off my ass."

The man smirked –"Yeah sure, so… how does this work again?"

Ranma gave a frustrated sigh, boy the dude was dumb for lunarian technology –"Geez you're an idiot. Like I said before, you set the perimeter, and then use this device. Press the switch to activate it, and once more to de activate."

-"That switch?"

-"Yes this switch."

Ranma's danger sense went off as someone swung a sword behind him –"What the!?" Then gave a grunt of pain as Duke's leg slammed in his gut. Duke grabbed Ranma by the head, his large hand easily having a hold on him and then took the device –"Ranma, Ranma; your overconfidence and your arrogance always has been your downfall. I am sick and tired of your little shit and always humiliating me. It is a shame though, you had good talents… to bad you are not like your old man was."

-"Duke, you double crossing freak… don't you ever mention that bastard…"

-"Well, what ever." Duke then tossed Ranma into the gravity dome making him fall hard as the demi took a hold of him. The man spoke once more –"Enjoy being there until all of you pass out! Then the fun begins!"

The large man turn about giving an evil chuckle, and his followers began to follow but then suddenly he felt something was wrong. He turned around once more and saw and explosion of light from the bottom of the depression and suddenly something shot off from it going up in the air after they heard a loud battle cry. –"What the!" Was the only thing he managed to say before 'it' slammed into him knocking the bandit away.

-"You big bully! That was not comfortable at all!" The rest of the bandits turned about and saw the midget kid standing there glaring at them. How did he managed to escape?! Not wasting time, the bandits gave a battle cry and charged at him. But with ease, Goku managed to dispatch every single one of them.

-"Hey shrimp!" Goku turned towards the dome when he heard someone calling out –"The device, get the device!"

Goku understood and quickly began to scan the area. He saw the thing laying on the floor several feet away and sprung to it. –"Don't let him have it!" Was heard around and bandits once more charged but Goku managed to dodge, kick and punch every single one without any mayor effort until he grabbed the thing; then suddenly stops… What was it that he had to do again?

–"Uhm, how does this work?" Everyone face faulted. Didn't the explanation was given just a minute ago? Goku flings his hands as the bandits charged to a pile dive, slamming each one above him, that didn't last as everyone exploded away from the kid. Well what ever, Goku smashed the thing to the floor and stepped on it breaking it apart. Either way the dome of gravity seized and everyone froze.

Every bandit began to sweat as a pillar of fire began to burn from the depression, at the same time another shadow jumps and gunshots were heard making other bandits fall dead.

The fire from before began to take the form of a snake as Rei manages to walk out with anger deep in her features –"You bastards will not get away with this. MARS SNAKE FIRE!" The fire like snake hissed and charged at the bandits consuming them, cries of pain and horror could be heard as.

Duke was shaking in his boots, who were these people? These are not just nobles doing an errant; did Ranma do this knowingly? Speaking of, as Duke turns around to flee, he bumped into said pigtailed boy who was cracking his knuckles. –"Hey Duke~ How's going?"

-"Good?"

Ranma got surrounded by a blue aura making Duke sweat drop more as an evil glim took in his features –"Good to know~" Ranma rose his fist back. The next few minutes followed by cries of pain, begging of mercy and bones breaking.

Hr

Rei was fuming, and not because of a simple thing. No… she was fuming because the idiot of Goku put them in a trap, which broke their cart apart and injured their horses. Now it will take even longer to reach Inferia.

-"Boy, you guys sure did a number." Ranma spoke as he stepped out dusting his hands. Heero quickly drew his guns and Ranma raised his arms in defense –"Woah, woah. Not hostile!"

-"This is all your fault! You and that midget's! I'll kill you!" Rei snapped and stalked towards Ranma who had a nervous smile.

-"Oii! I was just trying to do my job, nothing personal."

-"I'll show you nothing personal!" Heero grabbed Rei in a hold. –"Let me go! Heero let me go!"

-"Calm down Priestess, it is not the time to bicker…"

Ranma smiled sheepishly then he noticed that Goku was missing -"Speaking of, where is the shrimp?"

-"Hey guys!" said boy landed close to them with a giant bug on his back –"Look what I've found! It's a giant rhinobee! These tastes great roasted!"

Ranma had a disgusted expression on his face, Heero narrowed his eyes; and poor Rei Hino had a twitching eye, a vein almost bursting off her forehead. Food… the little bastard ruined her traveling articles and he just went for food? And a disgusting thing no less?

The forest's silence was interrupted by a cry of desperation, frustration and annoyance.

To be continued.

Hr

Author's Notes:

Wow, after 5 years of planning and coming up with this story I finally managed to get it going. I feel good at how it came out so far. Well, stay tune for next part and I really hope you all enjoyed it.

About the idea and topic of this story? Well you see I had been thinking for a long time a join anniversary of the oldest crossovers from this website with an original theme and this is what i came up with. At first i was going to make a one whole part but given to circumstances i decided to divided in 2 and publish the already completed first term.

For all you here in fanfiction dot net, way back early years before there wasn't an official xover section, people used to cross stories in it. But the mayory of these (that even had its own sections in the MISC tab) were notably Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon and also Ranma 1/2/Sailor Moon. Tenchi Muyo had some in the mix but also is one of the oldest stories of fic that was crossed in general with the previous three because: Before there was " ", there was the "Tenchi Muyo Fan-Fiction Archive", where Tenchi muyo fics were written and it also had a lot of cross overs with different series.

So, these are the ideas added from and for my personal gift anniversary. Thank you for reading.

Laterz~


	2. PART TWO

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

X-World- Epic crossover fantasy

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Action/Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

PART TWO

-"Ha!"

-"Ho!"

-"Kaaah!"

POOOORCH!

Two fists collided with one another trying to force either to back down but none budged. Both fist belonged to both Ranma and Goku who were in a friendly spar with one another.

-"You might know everything I am going to do" Ranma spoke with a smirk- "But that is not going to help you since I know everything you are going to do! Strange, isn't it?!"

Goku tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion while pushing his fist still –"Where did I heard that one before?"

A shockwave pulsed out as they both jumped back gaining distance then charged once more. The follow up was a dance of punch and kick strikes at high speed while both combatants engage each other with shock waves bursting in domes in each hit and block as both Ranma and Goku move at high speeds. Ranma was impress as how Goku could keep up with his speed that he pride himself on; as a thief, speed and agility was everything besides raw power and his skills were of master. But there was this kid, this country bumpkin, matching him with everything. Ranma was smirking like a mad dog, finally a worthy challenge!

Several feet away from them stood Rei and Heero observing the fight. Heero had a frown on his face and his eyes keenly follow them, on the other hand Rei had a bored expression as she sat on the porch of the residence they currently resides at.

It has been half a day since the bandit fiasco happened, the group had to walk all the way for the rest of the day on foot thanks to a certain idiotic midget who lead himself into a trap and made them loose the cart they were given and injured the horses. And to make matter worst, that stupid thief decided to join her party like if he owned the place. She protested about it but he insisted to follow so, sucking it up, she continued on trying to find her way to the main road. Luckily they found this house in the forest, which lived in a family of old farmers and they gladly, took the Martian priestess and her companions in once she asked for aid.

Nighttime was almost there as the sun began to sink behind the mountains. She sat the thinking on what to do next when the midget and the thief decided to see who was stronger and began to fight each other. She must admit that she was surprised at the speed those two were engaging. She only thought the Lunar guards were the only ones capable of such feat.

-"Those two are amazing fighters." Rei heard an old raspy voice spoke behind them and both she and the bodyguard turned towards the new comer. The one who spoke was no other than the master of the house, a man in his sixties with beard and farmer clothing. The Martian Priestess felt bad for imposing on them like that but they needed the help it –"I haven't seen such fighting since my times at the military."

The old man gave a chuckle when Ranma pulled a prank on Goku while fighting and the smaller one of the two protesting because of it. He then turned towards the priestess having a look of curiosity aimed at him –"I just came to tell you that Martha finished preparing the bath so any of you can use it now."

Rei looked towards Heero and he looked back by the corner of his eye –"You go ahead Priestess." With a nod, Rei stood up and made her way inside.

Back to the fighters, Ranma charged at Goku with a swift kick, the smaller of the two evading back, but he followed by turning one-eighty degrees with a swipe kick, swiping the floor and trying to bring the kid down to the floor. Hid plan failed as Goku did manage to jump up, stand in one hand on his leg then twist for an upside-down roundhouse kick, which ended blocked by one of Ranma's hands. Both fighters then jump backward leaving space between them.

Ranma panted a bit and had a smirk on his lips –"You're good kid."

Goku answered back with a big grin and scratched the back of his head –"You are awesome too, older brother Ranma~"

Hr

Rei was in bliss. After washing her body thoroughly after a hard day, she sat back in the old tub and tried to relax. The water was rich and soothing for her skin as it moves and splashes around her body/ she laid her head back with her eyes closed and let got of a deep sigh trying to forget the problems she had these past few days. Her relaxation time ended how ever as she hears mumbles coming from outside. She stirred her self up wondering what was going on when suddenly the door burst open revealing two very naked Ranma and Goku as they make their way inside chatting about combat stuff.

All three suddenly stops. Rei had a dumbfounded expression on her features staring at both of them. Goku looked confused and tilted his head, and Ranma gave an awkward smile with a sweat drop.

-"Y-Yoh…" Ranma raised his hand in greeting. –"Yoh!" He said more strongly.

Rei kept looking at them and said nothing.

Ranma scratched his head –"Uhm… I did not know you were here… the old lady said the bath was ready but we thought no one was here…"

Rei once more kept a stare at them.

Trying to remove the awkwardness, Ranma tried to joke more –"Uhm, since we are here like this, you would not mind us entering and share, do you?" In the background the soft voice of Goku could be heard saying: 'Why do you have a butt on your chest?'

Rei's eyes went lifeless as Ranma took a step forward.

Hr

Outside, the early evening was peaceful as the crickets began to sing. Heero sat on a tree trying to rest when suddenly a high pitch scream broke the night followed by a fireball that came out of the bath's window. Heero quickly stood up and hurried up to see what happened.

Hr.

Next morning received Ranma and Goku with shared bodies as they walk down the path with lumps and burned marks after getting beaten up by one berserk priestess. Said priestess had a depressed look on her face as she walks along feeling really embarrassed for destroying the bath of a kind elderly couple. She remembers how she prostrated before them begging for forgiveness at them and swore to pay them back for damaging their house after being so kind to them.

The elderly couple felt a bit bad about it and forgave them but Rei still insisted on paying them once she returns to the Queendom. Old man Mark, the farmer man, was even kind enjoy to point them towards the path that goes to Inferia city and gave them some supplies to help them on the way.

-"Haaa… I want to finish this mission so I can return home and forget that I ever met you two!" Rei glared daggers at Ranma and Goku.

-"Gee, we already said we were sorry, you do not have to be so uptight about it." Ranma replied with a bored expression.

-"Uptight?! You entered the bad while I was bathing and saw me naked and then had the gall to try an join me you perverted jackass!"

-"Geez!" Ranma retorted –"What is the big deal! I can turn into a girl remember? I had seen my self many times to last me a last time, seen you naked has no effect on me what so ever."

Rei looked at him with disgust -"That's even worst, you perverted thief! I do not want to imagine what you do to your self when you are alone!"

-"Shut up! I do not do those things, I am not a pervert!" Ranma growled and stomped close to Rei.

Rei mimics him and stomped at him back, both teens' faces close –"Says the one who entered the bathroom with me in it and took a long glance, pervert thief!"

Goku pulled on Ranma's pants to gain his attention -"You never explained that." Goku looked up to Ranma with curiosity. –"The turning into a woman thing."

Ranma glanced down to him and smiled –"It's a curse, I'll explain later." Then he turns back to Rei and narrowed his eyes in a mocking manner –"Besides, I do not need to look at you dear priestess… You are nothing compared to me, I would prefer to look at my self than a washboard that is you. I am better built to boot." Ranma stir up and crossed his arms laughing.

Rei snapped, and with dark eyes she began to charge a fire soul –"What… did… you… say?" She was about to turn Ranma into dust when Heero took her hand. The silent one of the group shook his –"Don't waste your energy on that thief priestess, not worth it." He then glared at Ranma –"I will not allow more disrespect to her holiness thief; Once we reach Inferia you will be out of her presence and never show your face again, am I clear? IF you DON'T… I personally WILL kill you."

Ranma looked at the man's eyes and knew he meant business. He shrugged his shoulders, not like the bodyguard could harm him in the end, then set his hands behind his head and looked at the sky nonchalantly –"Yeah, sure. What ever."

Hr

The rest of the way was slow. Ranma and Goku spoke about combat and martial art stuff on times when they were no fighting monsters that attacked them. After many hours of travel, the group managed to reach their destination.

-"So this is the city of Inferia." Rei managed to speak as all take a glance to the grand entrance that was before them.

-"Yep~ Neat huh?" Goku grinned.

Indeed it was. Inferia was the capital of the Terran Republic and such the city was immense. The city had a mix of medieval times with a spice of modern culture making it impressive to those that step on it for the first time. It was filled with people, lots of people. The main streets filled with booths for commercial use adorning the corners while people pass besides them and others look at their goods.

The Martian Priestess has to admit to her self that the sight was one of huge impression and majestic nature. Well, not compared to the Lunar City of Serenity, but still… for a [land dwellers] city, it was pretty impressive.

-"So…" Ranma spoke with hands behind his head –"What is the plan?"

Rei glared at him –"For you to dissapear! And for us?" She looked back at her bodyguard –"We should check with the head priest."

Heero nodded slightly –"Hn."

Rei turned to Goku and bowed –"Thank you for taking us up to here. You are free to return, I can take it from here. I would take you back but I have an important mission to do."

Goku tilted his head a bit dissapoined –"Aw, but I wanted to come with you and see what's up?!"

-"I am sorry Goku, but outsiders of the order can no go with me to the tower."

-"Don't mind her squirt." Ranma spoke with a bored tone –"Miss stick in the mud… –'Who're you calling stick in the mud!'- …is to uptight about this so let her be."

Goku pouted -"But I wanted to see all the way."

-"Yeah I know squirt." Ranma grinned –"Come with me! I'll show you some good stuff! Leave miss princess merry-pants be!"

-"Shut up!" Rei yelled in anger, her face flustered and her hands on fists parallel to her sides –"I had enough of you! You disrespectful mongrel! I do not want to see you pervy little mug ever again and I am glad that we are separating our ways from this point!"

-"Who' ye calling mongrel, you uncute tomboy?!" Ranma snarled.

Heero stepped between them –"Enough!" He glared at Ranma –"Leave. Your services are no longer required."

-"Tch, come Goku. Let's get out of here." Ranma pivoted in her feet and began to walk away.

-"Uhm… ok." Goku spoke disappointed.

He took a last glance at the priestess and her bodyguard; Rei looked back at him, a little surprise on her eyes but she quickly turned her face and ignored him as she turns to leave, a slight regret on her heart. Heero soon followed making Goku crestfallen. Hearing Ranma call him once more, Goku turned and sprang to him. Something caught his eye how ever, turning he managed to see someone in a black mage coat walk into an alley. Not paying more attention, he continued to follow the older boy of the two.

Hr

Hours passed and Goku and Ranma decided to get something to eat. Ranma could not believe how another person besides him could eat a lot and fast so the thing ended in an eating contest.

Both boys spent the rest of he day having fun and talking about martial arts. Goku once more asked about the curse and Ranma decided to tell him about it. It seems like when he was younger, Ranma's dad decided to use him to steal from an old cranky Chinese woman from a village that only accept women. Sadly when they were at it they got caught and the witch cursed them both. So depending on the temperature of water, Ranma changes gender. His father how ever, which he hates a lot, ended up like a big cuddly panda bear. Well he could not complain, it could have been worst.

Their fun stopped however as suddenly, a huge explosion shook the central tower where Rei was. Goku managed to catch the shape of someone flying through the hole that appeared in one of the sides. Goku and Ranma looked at each other, then both sprang toward the tower's direction.

Hr

Explosions, Screams and panic rose with follow-ups. Monks went in alert and others run away in the confusion, with the last few getting killed by other chain explosions. Among the destruction walked a figure; the same figured that burst through the walls of the tower in an invasion. This figure stopped and slammed into the floor the long staff he or she was wielding; the higher part had a couple of spheres on it, the top had the form of an axe and the lower part that rest on the floor had the figure of a key of some sort gear.

-"Stop right there!"

The figure turned slightly as he or she hears the voice. Standing several feet away stood the Martian priestess and her bodyguard, both ready for combat. Heero aimed his pistols towards the figure while Rei got a spell ready.

-"How dare you attack this sacred place! I am Rei Hino from the Lunar Kingdom and I will not allow such aggression."

The figure turn his or her form completely to face the priestess –"So the Martian Priestess really is here…"

Rei's eyes opened, as the voice coming from the hooded person was female, she then narrowed her eyes glaring at the hooded person –"Who are you?"

The person raised a hand and took off the hood showing a woman in her twenties with shoulder length wavy silver hair, cerulean colored eyes and rosy colored lips. The vail she wore on her head moved by the wind and her eyes narrows in contempt towards the priestess. –"I am Ifurita… the god of destruction. And I am here to eliminate you all."

Rei's eyes shot open recognizing the name. She cursed in her mind figuring that the situation was dire. Her eyes how ever, narrowed as she grits her teeth watching the woman whose name is Ifurita raise her staff preparing an energy attack –"Heero!"

The boy sprung to action shooting his guns at the silver haired woman, this one moved her staff at high speed repelling each bullet and counter attack with a staff swing that made a wind slash at the bodyguard. Heero jumped back, flip in the air and took aim, letting go another volley of gunshots. Ifurita was going to counter once more but jumps backwards as something caught her eyes.

-"Mars!" Rei charged her attack putting her arms as if holding a bow and an arrow of fire grew on it –"FLAME SNIPER!"

The fire arrow flew towards the silver woman and hit in a fire explosion. –"Got her…" Rei said smirking. But her celebration came short as from the fire emerged the woman once more unscatered. Her coat how ever, burned with the fire leaving her in a black and silver body-tight suit.

-"No way…" Rei whispered in dread.

Ifurita narrowed her eyes as she seems to be thinking on something, -"Fire elemental… magic power seems to be directly connected to Mars… interesting." Ifurita raised her hands holding her staff in front of her, then arched her other arm back as if she was also holding a bow, then the same fire arrow that Rei cast appeared in it as she spoke the words Rei did not want to hear –"Mars… Flame Sniper." Ifurita spoke in a monotone voice, which gave chills to the priestess and stood there like a deer caught in headlights as the fire arrow flew at her at high speeds.

-"Rei!" Heero yelled and jumps to the girl, grabbing her in arms and bringing her away from the arrow's path as this one smashes to the wall far behind exploding. –"What was that?!"

-"No, it can't me. I thought that since it was Martian power she could not imitate…"

-"Boy…" Ifurita spoke, towering over them –"I compliment you agility and speed… but it was for naught, you two will die here and now." She raised her staff and pointed the tip at them. Heero grit his teeth, he could not dodge at point blank range.

Ifurita felt someone poke her shoulder, and she quickly turned her head in surprise –"So, can we join the party?" Ranma appeared behind her and slammed a fist on the woman's face knocking her down.

-"You! What are you doing here?! You are not supposed to be here!" Rei snarled.

-"Gee, a 'thank you' would be enough." Ranma suddenly dodged back as a staff swung up front him –"Woah!"

Ifurita snarled at them, how dared this human sucker-punch her. She was going to kill the knave, With a battle cry she started her assault, swinging her staff at high speed trying to smash or skewer this wretched human but to her surprise the god dammed human dodged all her swings with ease and noticed that he wasn't breaking a sweat.

-"Goku! Your turn!" Ranma yelled.

-"KAME HAME HAAAA!"

Ifurita settled her staff up front creating an energy shield as the beam of energy slammed against her. Once the energy dissipated, she panted and holds her self with the staff glaring daggers at them. –"I do not have time for this." She aimed her staff upwards and energy began to gather.

-"Look out!" Ranma cried.

A blast of energy shots upwards bursting through the floors above making way to the top of the tower and once the attack finished, Ifurita started her combat Ki and flew upwards.

-"Oh no!" Rei spoke in panic –"her aim is the dragon shrine! We have to stop her!" Rei stood and began to run. Heero and the rest followed after.

Hr

Ifurita landed gracefully on the floor of her destination. The room was a beautiful shrine with dragon statues and adornments and in the center of the place lays a small monolith, one that had a crystal cage in it and inside laid seven spheres of orange color with stars in them. Outside of the cage, runes surround each face glowing as it shows how it seals the content inside. As she comes close, her reflection was shown on the glass showing a dark look in her features. The seal was here and the treasure that guards inside. Now it was time to destroy it.

As Ifurita raises her staff, her danger sense went haywire and turned towards the direction. –"BURNING MANDALA!" Ifurita had to jump back to avoid the attack as it sails at her from that annoying little priestess from before. It was reckless of her to shoot such a magic attack close to the seal, no matter it would had made her job easier if it destroyed it for her.

Ifurita then realized why the priestess cast such attack; the damn fire rings turned direction and began to follow her like homing missiles. The goddess of destruction gritted her teeth and jumped around in high speed avoiding as much as she could, then took the chances to make some crash into one another and then shot the rests. After the dust cloud settled, she glared at the group that watches her from the door.

-"Do not get close to the seal!" Rei threatened.

Ifurita smashed her lips together in annoyance –"You lot again… You are planning on interfering? I guess I have to destroy you all first."

-"Hey, listen lady…" Ranma took a step forward –"I do not know what is going on here but that thing seems important so we are not going to let you have it."

Ranma took a stance followed by the rest and then he mumbled to Rei –"So, what's the plan tomboy?"

-"Don't call me tomboy jerk!" Rei snarled at him then looked at Ifurita who was glaring at them –"We can't let her get close to the seal… also we have to be careful not to break the seal our selves or bad things will happen."

-"How bad?"

-"Like… 'oh ho, we just doomed the world' bad."

Ranma shot her eyes open and glared at Rei –"What the fuck!? You guys had something like this in a city full of people?! Are you all crazy?!"

-"Ever heard the term 'hide on sight'?" Rei protested in annoyance.

-"Well dear priestess…" Ranma got a mocking tone –"It seems you hiding on plain sight just caught the attention of THAT thing. Who is she anyways?"

-"She… is the god of destruction."

-"You're kidding right?"

Goku spoke up this time –"I can't sense her Ki." All looked at the boy, could he do that? Well Rei heard that some martial arts master could sense life energy as well as magicians could sense magic power. –"She either is hiding her Ki or… she is not alive?" Goku spoke confused.

-"She looks alive to me." Ranma added sarcastically.

-"Are you all finished with your chatting and planning?" Ifurita spoke –"You all are wasting my time… I guess I have to turn off my limiters and take you all out first."

-"You're bluffing, I just smacked you silly down stairs." Ranma mocked.

-"You caught me by surprise Human." She spoke –"I admit it shocked me since I could not feel your presence… but you will not be lucky a second time."

-"Well, I say you are full of shit."

Rei growled –"Will you stop with that vulgar language, you perverted thief?! This is a holy place!"

Ranma clicked his tongue –"Spoil sport."

-"ENOUGH!" Ifurita yelled and her combat ki exploded, a silver colored hue with light engulfed the woman as it rose high into the room creating winds that was strong enough to push back the group if they don't hold them selves.

-"What power…" Rei whispered.

-"LOOK OUT!" Goku yelled.

Ifurita phased in front of them and with a dark look, she slammed her staff into the floor creating an explosion of energy sending the group all over the place.

-"Priestess!" Heero stood in a panic, searching for his charge.

-"What the fuck was that!?" Ranma said as he tries to stand after being slammed against the wall. That woman moved way too fast, faster than him, and caught them by surprise. Maybe this was too much for them? Nah! Saotome Ranma never looses!

-"Ow ow ow" Goku nursed his head –"That hurt."

-"Heero…" Rei mumbled, as she appeared to be on Ifurita's grasp. Heero stood up and snarled at the goddess of destruction –"I'll kill you!" He took a dash towards them.

Ifurita's eyes turned slowly towards the priestess's bodyguard as he closes in, in slow motion. Heero jumps at them, reading his guns but then the silver haired woman moved the Martian priestess between them. He growled in anger and when he was at arms reach, Ifurita pulled Rei back and then thrust forward using her like a punching glove to hit Heero with, smashing both together, then raised her leg to follow with a frontal round house kick, sending both teens away.

Ifurita took a step back as Ranma slams in with a flying kick, breaking the tiles bellow his feet as it made contact, she swings her staff at him but Ranma managed to dodge in the nick of time, he managed to also dodge a couple of more strikes as the woman continues her assault. Since she could not hit him, Ifurita did a faint and then shot ranma with an energy blast sending the thief martial artist away.

On her other flank how ever, appeared Goku with an attack of his own, -"Siccors! –Ifurita blocks the eye stab- Rock! –Ifurita repels the fist away- Paper!" Goku finishes with a palm strike but was stopped by the woman's hand –"Boy, you are good." Goku said in innocent surprise. –"Thank you." Ifurita finishes, then slams a kick into Goku's gut making him spit his air out; then finishes by tossing him away.

Goku fell hard into the floor and rolled a couple of times. –"Dang… that hurt."

-"Hey kid!" Ranma landed close to Goku –"You all right?" Goku nodded a bit. –"That chick is strong. We have to attack her together. Ye' up for it squirt?"

Goku stood up, still wincing by the kick, and grinned –"Hell yeah."

-"What ever you both are planning it will be futile." Ifurita spoke and then raised her staff aimed at them –"Give up and die!" The end of her staff began charging energy.

-"Twin buster riffle hasha zero…" monotonous voice was heard and Ifurita turned towards it.

For his corner, Heero stood up, the shadow of a mechanical monstrosity behind him as he raises his arms paralleled to him self; light surrounded his hands and magical long-range rifles materialized in them. The shadow's green eyes sparked with a glare and then Heero began his onslaught. Heero moved and twisted at high speed like a gunslinger shooting low output energy bolts from the riffle creating a volley of beam bolts. Ifurita canceled her attack and began to evade every single one with easy but the bolts increased in number and she had to dodge them for a minute. After the volley stopped and then she glanced as Heero jumped into the air and joined both riffles together –"Target, lock-on…" he spoke in a deep voice devoid of emotion as an energy sphere began to charge at the tip. Second later, a high output energy beam shot at Ifurita. The woman's eyes opened wide in shock and moved her staff up front to block it with her shield.

The energy beam slammed against the energy shield and began pushing down on the woman. Said woman gritted her teeth as she tries to force with it, the tiles bellow her began to tear giving out under pressure. –"Die…" Heero spoke again and a second blast joined the first one. The floor gave out and Ifurita's concentration left by the surprise of the start of her fall. The beam slammed into her and she was pushed downwards with it all the way down to ground level, creating an explosion that shook the entire tower.

-"Holy shit man!" Ranma spoke –"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Heero smirked at the other boy, but his smirk flattened as the floor behind him burst opened and from it emerged the goddess of destruction. She had a murdering look on her eyes and only Heero could say one thing –"Fuck…" Before the staff hit him. Heero could swear that she broke every bone in his body, and while he was juggled in the air, the woman turned the staff around and shot him with an energy bolt from her side. Heero screamed in pain as feel meters away.

-"Interesting attack… of unknown origin." She poke –"I did not think there was an attack I could not analyze and imitate… No matter, it was not enough."

Her danger sense alerted her again as two battle cries came from both her flanks. Ranma and Goku did a joint assault and both began attacking the woman at high speeds. However, to their surprise, Ifurita began dodging and evading every single strike they threw at her with ease. Ifurita did a slight spin jump and then slammed her staff on the floor creating a shock wave that threw both combatants away.

Goku twisted in the air and gathered his arms together –"KAME HAME HAAAA!" The ki blast sailed to Ifurita, this one once more put her staff up front to shield her self from the attack. It hit as expected and also was blocked. How ever, Ifurita did not count in one thing; Ranma sneaked behind her and grabbed her from behind in a full nelson.

-"Unhand me mongrel!" She protested.

-"Goku! Do it!"

Goku gritted his teeth and gathered his hands once more and began to charge a stronger turtle wave –"Kame…"

-"What are you doing!? Let me go!"

-"Not a chance Lady!"

-"Hame!"

Ifurita struggled even more –"You do realize you'll be caught in it too?!"

-"Worrying about me? How nice." Ranma mocked –"No worries, I'll manage."

-"Insolent…!" Ifurita could not finish as Goku threw his hands forward.

-"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The ki blast soared through the air with a shriek of pure plasma energy. Ifurita's eyes shot open and with a last attempt, she gathered her strength by activating her combat ki and slammed Ranma's face with the back of her head. Taking advantage of the confusing she moved and swung Ranma up front and in direct path of the beam.

Ranma's eyes reflected the beam as it soars to them and just managed to mumble –"Clever girl…"

The beam hit Ranma and he could only scream in pain. Goku realized what happened and pushed the attack to another direction and canceled it. Ranma fell on his knees, smoke coming off him and hit clothes almost torn, and then fell face first.

-"Elder brother!" Goku cried, then snarled at Ifurita –"Why you…" his anger was rising as he glares at the woman.

-"I see…" said woman spoke –"Now I could see it clearly and finished analyzing. A signature attack made out of life energy. I believe the position was like this…"

Ifurita let go of her staff and then took the stance imitating what she saw. Goku's eyes slowly opened wide; there was no way… Ifurita then moved her hands to her side hovering in front of her mid section and began gathering energy –"Kame…"

Goku was dumbfounded –"Ok, that's cheating…"

-"Hame HAAAA!" Ifurita threw her hands forward and Goku's signature attack attack soared towards him.

Goku flailed his hands in a panic –"Crap baskets!" He also took position and charged –"KAME HAME HAAAA!"

Both attack met in the center, one pushing the other trying to wrestle dominance over the other. Goku gritted his teeth as the force was pushing him back. He had to do something or else he'll be done for. With one more push, ye gave a battle cry and added a second explosive wave to his ki attack.

Ifurita's arms slightly bended as the second wave pushed her blast back. She had to admit the kid was strong, sadly not strong enough. Imitating the boy, she powered up, releasing her combat Ki, and shot another wave of her own.

Goku began to panic, he was being push again and for worst, her blast was beginning to eat his. He tried to push forward but then Ifurita shot a third wave and this one engulfed his and flew at him. Goku cried in surprise second before the blast hit him dead on. He got covered by the explosion of energy, sending him flying away from his position and hit the ground hard, most of his clothes torn by the burn of the blast.

Ifurita stood there with smoke coming off her hands. She began to stir up and took back her staff. She took a glance to her surroundings scanning for the people who tried to interfere. She managed to see that everyone was down for the count; with a smirk, she then turns about and began her walk back towards the monolith, which the seal lays.

She jumps into the air and began to hover above them getting into position to get everything in one strike.

Rei tries to stir up in pain as her eyes cries as she watches the state in which Goku ended up at; then a glance towards Heero who lies down on a corner bleeding from his head and then finish to Ranma who also lays unconscious to the other side. Gritting her teeth she sends a glare towards their enemy, despair and frustration swelling up as she manages to mumbles, -"Goku…"

Several feet above from them, as the wind moves her hair, the silver haired goddess of destruction watches with a sour expression. Slowly Ifurita moves her arm as she begins to aim her staff towards them –"You all fought well… but it was not good enough…" Ifurita then took a dark look as she glares -"Fare well."- And with no more delays, she charged and shot a blast to end it all.

Rei closes her eyes and screams with all her might, -"GOKU!"-

Hr

Darkness is the only thing he could see as far as he could. It was void, nothing, not even echo… Goku floated in such darkness bare, frustrated and angry as he clenches his fists.

-"Is this it?" He exclaimed, -"Am I going to die like this? Not being able to protect my friends, not strong enough to save this town! NO! I cannot accept this! I have to help them!"

 **-YOUNG WARRIOR WITH A PURE HEART, WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?**

-"Huh?" Goku looked about as he heard a booming voice spoke to him.

 **-YOUNG WARRIOR WITH A PURE HEART, WHAT IS YOUR DESIRE?** The voice spoke again.

Goku lowered his gaze with a perturbed look, agony and sadness adorning it, -"I… I want to be stronger, I need to be stronger so I can protect my friends and the people of this town!"

 **-YOUR WISH… WILL BE GRANTED!**

Hr

SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Ifurita's beam wave flew to the seal's location when suddenly something stopped it holding it back then repelled it away. Ifurita's eyes opened wide not understanding what happened, then suddenly hers narrowed once more as she begins to sense a spike in power.

Slowly standing to his feet was Goku, a red flaming-like aura surrounding him. Golden light begins to surround him and flames like energy also began to dance around his being. Goku gritted his teeth and with a loud scream, the tower erupted in a huge tremor.

Golden spheres of light begin to appear from around the world and began to shoot towards his body and as the fire aura grows in height, these spheres began to be absorbed by him. Then an explosion of fire came out making Ifurita flinch back as she can feel the heat from it; Rei managed to take cover as she observes on what's going on. Goku's hair begins to turn a slight spikier tone and like a flame, and then it turned into a magenta-like color.

Ifurita's eyes opened even wider as she took a step backwards recognizing the significance of it. She could not believe it… him… it was HIM! Why didn't her master told her… this was supposed to be a simple mission! Grasping her staff hard, the goddess of destruction begins to reconsider her options as Goku's eyes slowly open showing those hollow, red colored eyes with black pupil.

-"No…" She voiced -"He is dead, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Rei was confused as she sees Ifurita loose her cool.

-"You can not be HIM!" The silver haired woman continues -"The… Saiyan God!"

-Saiyan? Rei thought, -Saiyan God!? But he was supposed to be killed by the goddesses on the universal war!

With no further a due, Goku vanished from sight. Ifurita got ready as Goku re appeared a few meters away yelling a battle cry as he swings a fist as her. She tries to block it with her staff making both weapon and hand collide against each other provoking a shock wave. Goku's battle aura exploded once more, as his scream gets louder by the second and begins to push Ifurita back.

Ifurita prides her self to be the perfect combat machine, being able to mimic any technique or magic element thrown at her… but this power… this was beyond her capabilities and said power was beginning to overpower her.

-"Master…" Ifurita manages to whisper as Goku breaks her defenses by shattering her staff with his fist and slamming it into her face sending the goddess of destruction spiraling back. The blow was hard enough to made her dizzy and could not fix her trajectory; so she could not defend her self as Goku phases once more to her side and slamming a haymaker to her neck. The follow up was something that the normal eye could not follow. All Rei could see was how Ifurita became a blur and was tossed about like a rag doll, each blow creating a shock wave, following the destruction behind. This was no longer a fight… this was a massacre! Rei's tears began to roll once more… did they lose Goku to this power? Was he going to destroy everything like the Saiyan God of legend did?

Rei could not finish her thoughts as another yell was heard and then a big impact followed. Ifurita laid there in a crater of her own shape; Blood coming out of all places and her clothes shattered and only hiding some parts of her body, still conserving her dignity. Goku re appeared and towered over the fallen goddess of destruction, his face hidden by a dark shadow but those inhuman eyes glaring down to her being. For the first time in her life since her creation, Ifurita learned what fear was. But the pain was too much for her to react and only could close her eyes and wait for her end as Goku began to raise a fist, the silhoutte of a serpent dragon forming behind it. The boy yelled again as he swung his fist one last time.

-I'm sorry master… I failed… Were her last thoughts.

But seconds passed and nothing happened. Ifurita slowly opened her eyes as she catches a fist centimeters close to her face, which then was slowly pulled back.

-"Why…?" She asked.

Goku stir back up and tilts his head as he glares down at her -"You are defeated. There is no longer a reason to continue."

-"Kill me!" she yelled -"You destroyed my staff! I will die anyways without it! And I failed, I should be destroyed!"

-"Why would you want to die?" Goku's question shocked the silver haired woman -"There is no point in dieing if you can redeem your self. Besides, you were forced to do this right? I defeated you so that mean you will retire and leave these people alone."

-"You…" Ifurita gritted her teeth -"You are the Saiyan God! You destroyed many worlds! And now you are telling me to live? I told you that you destroyed my staff! It was my life source!"

-"Saiyan God? What are you talking about?" then he scratched the bad of his head –"And, dang… I am really sorry. Now I feel bad for destroying your staff… you sure we can't restore it?"

Ifurita was speechless. What does this mean? Her memory was correct; this was the form of the Saiyan God. Was this boy not him? But how did he get this power? Wait! Ifurita's eyes opened wide and she shot a glance towards the seal. Her eyes widened more as she saw the dragon balls, the spheres with stars inside, flash in yellow light.

Its breaking, the seal is breaking… perhaps her mission was not a full failure after all. As Goku tilts his head wondering what she was looking at, Goku heard the faint call of the Martian priestess -"Goku… are you still, you?"-

Goku turns about and smiles -"Rei!" He trots towards her and helps her up -"You are ok! I am so glad! I thought…" His shoulders begin to tremble and Rei the gathered him in her arms -"Oh Goku! You did not let the power consume you. Goku, I am sorry! I am so sorry!"

-"Is ok Rei, I feel alright. I am still me." Goku smiled warmly as he re assures the Martian priestess.

-"Hey squirt, what's with the hair do?" Goku turns around and a wide grin grows in his face as he sees Ranma helping Heero up -"Elder brother!"

-"Geez, you did a number on me squirt! Good thing I heal fast."

But reunions have to wait as a sharp glare bursts out then an explosion of light blasted off the seal breaking it apart. From it a pillar of light shot up breaking the roof above them and into the skies, then turn dark as night and from it a large serpent dragon emerged.

 **-I AM SHENG LONG, THE ETERNAL DRAGON! YOUNG WARRIOR WITH A PURE HEART, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! AND THANKS TO YOU, MY MILLENIA OF SLEEP HAS ENDED. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!**

The same light ate the dragon and it vanished, then the spheres shot into the sky and scattered.

Goku was amazed, so it was it that spoke to him. Then Goku winced as a scream of panic almost left him deaf. His head Jumps into the direction and saw Rei panicking.

-"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! THIS IS BAD, THIS IS BAD!" she grabbed onto her hair -"THE SEAL BROKE! THIS IS BAAD!"

Goku did not understand why would she loose her self like that. Was that really an awful thing?

-"Hey, do you sense that?" Ranma called their attention.

The tower soon after begins to shake and tremor. Goku and co. had to hold onto something as it was hard to keep balance -"What's going on?!"

Rei spoke in despair -"The dragon balls are free again, the balances of the world has been broken and now chaos will re-emerge because of it. Also they were the power source of this tower, without them there is no more power which means…"

-"The tower will collapse…" Ranma finished -"Great! Is there a way to escape or stop it?!"

-"I can do something with my new power!" Goku claimed with a grin, and as he was about to dash into the core, puff, his transformation wore off -"Eh!?"

-"Talk about inconvenience!" Ranma snarled -"This tower will fall on top of the people bellow!"

-"I will do it…" Everyone turned towards Ifurita who was stirring her self up -"I will repay you for not killing me… my mission was to break the seal and get the dragon balls… not to destroy this city. I will contain it with the energy I have left."

-"But then you…" Rei managed to say.

-"It doesn't matter. Without my staff, I will not last long anyways."

Goku winced and shot a glance at the silver haired woman -"I am really sorry… I did not know that it was your…" Goku grits his teeth -"No, I do not want you to die, whether you are an enemy or not I do not want anyone to die. I can do something, come with us!"

Ifurita showed a warm smile, this boy… this boy sure was something; to show kindness to an enemy. If it was a different circumstance maybe… But no matter, time is running out, her eyes turned sharp and her face darkened. Joining both palms together, then after making a circle form with them, she began to cast a spell she copied long ago.

-"No, wait! Don't do this!"

-"Good bye, young hero." And with striking her hands on the air up front, she finished her magic spell making them engulf in light and teleported away down to the city.

Slowly, Ifurita stood until she managed to stand on her feet. The whole place was beginning to collapse around her. With the remaining strength she had, the woman floated towards the core, -Master… I am sorry that I will not return but… did I do well?

Shedding a tear as her eyes was hidden by shadows, the goddess of destruction pulled all her might and powered up as she builds up all her energy for a massive spell.

Outside, everyone was panicking as the tower begins to collapse, Goku and co stood at the distance as he watches as a pillar of light burst upwards taking the tower with it.

hr

It was over, or was it the beginning? The ordeal was done and the tower disappeared. Some people were relieved and other confused at the sight. Other panicked knowing the full knowledge of what it means. After the tower disappeared, another column of light shot sky high soon after; this was a signal that the seal fully broke and the nightmare that some feared, will return.

This was series, this means the leaders of the three reigns gathered in a panic making plans on what to do. This includes the Lunar Queendom, as the queen speaks to her advisers with extreme worry for the future and not knowing what happened to one of her best friends. She tried to maintain calm as she speaks with the representatives of the colonies and tries to calm them down.

On the other hand, the Juraian royal family also was in a panic as they try to learn what happened. Advicers and representatives also join together to discuss the future.

Hr

A few days passed, Goku sat on the window of the Inn they stayed at. Rei had been busy speaking with the Inferia monks trying to make a report on what happened. He sighs, as he thinks on that silver haired god of destruction feeling guilty at what he did to her and how she had to then sacrifice her self. If only he was stronger and less reckless…

-"Hey squirt."

Goku turns around and sees Ranma hanging on the window –"Elder brother."

Ranma hops inside and sits on the frame –"Hey, don't be so down; it is not your fault."

-"But it is! If only I…"

-"Hey kid, shit happens. And most times we can't do anything about it."

Goku kept silent as he looks down.

-"Come, Priestess hot pants wants to see us."

-"Rei do?"

-"Yeah! Lets go!" Ranma jumps down. With determination, Goku soon follow.

Hr

-"Goku…" Rei spoke, showing concern and sadness as the boy lands with them. –"I have to go now… go back to the queendom and report this to Queen Serenity."

-"You do?" Goku rose his head in surprise then looked crestfallen –"Oh, right. It was your mission. Sorry it failed. I guess I'll return home now."

Rei looked at the boy and her chest felt tighter –"Goku…" Then nodding she looked at the boy once more –"Come with me."

Goku's head shot up –"What?"

-"Come with me, to the queendom!" She takes the boy's hands –"Goku, you are the saiyan God of legend… you will be in danger if anyone finds out so please come with me."

-"But… what about grandpa?"

-"He'll understand… please."

-"Oii, what about me?" Ranma asks as he had his hands behind his head and looking bored.

-"You can stay here and die."

-"Ouch, harsh."

Rei clicked her tongue –"Fine, you can come too."

Ranma grinned –"Sweet!"

Heero walked up to them with bandages around him –"Priestess, the porter is ready."

-"Thanks Heero." She looks back at them both –"Well… time to go."

Ranma frowned -"Hey Rei, you should at least let Goku say good bye to his loved ones."

Rei frowned as well -"There is no time, this is urgent!"

-"Just saying, I do not think its fair ya' know."

Rei grunted –"I am not heartless… but this is an emergency I can't delay it… I am very sorry."

-"At least let the kid write a letter."

-"Ok…" Rei nodded –"I guess we can do that."

Hr

After several hours, the four companions gathered close to the porter ready to depart. With a smile, the Martian priestess nods to them and stepped inside the magic circle and was shot in a beam of light; soon after the others follow and all shoots towards the Lunar Queendom.

Hr

Somewhere else, in a very dark room; someone sat in something that looked like a throne.

-"The dragon balls are free…" the person spoke showing that it was a man –"The Saiyans will return… I guess Ifurita did not fail in the end."

The man's glowing hetero chromed eyes glowed in the dark –"The awakening of the Saiyan God was also a plus… but I wonder, will he corrupt or stay in the right path?"

-"Let me test him."

The man in the shadows turned his eyes to the new comer. Several feet away stood a small man, as small as a troll. He dressed in a ninja suit and was old and bald which puffy hair on the sides of his hair. His wrinkled face was adorned with a pair of whiskers.

The man recognized the dwarf man before him –"Master Happossai… Are you up for the task?"

-"Let me at him… one of my school's students is his companion… I will be able to stir something."

-"Very well…" the man finished –"You may go."

The dwarf that is named Happossai smirked evilly like a cat with a new plaything –"I will not disappoint you…"

SCREEN BLACK OUT.

Hr

Author's Notes:

About the super saiyan god transformation; I thought of using the regular super saiyan for Goku but then to reach that level Goku needed to have a higher power level which he doesn't have… after battle of the gods and since the super saiyan god doesn't need that much to be used, I thought that it would make more sense to use that instead. Who knows, maybe he could unlock super saiyan blue as well.

About Ranma being a thief instead of a martial artist; well in a sense and technically, the Musabetsu kakuto ryu was founded in thieving. Happossai is a thief, in all senses. He didn't only stole underwear but also other things. Genma, Ranma's father, is also a thief and he created two secret scrolls with thieving techniques, (Yamesenken and Umisenken). The only one who didn't end like that was Soun Tendo.

And here you go, this is my project anniversary, thank you everyone for reading. Please be safe you all.

Laterz~


End file.
